


A Moment's Touch

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Homeless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds Castiel in a homeless camp and learns that he's human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Touch

Jack pulled up to the homeless camp. Wary eyes watched him but he was looking for one set in particular. “Why are you here, Jack?” Castiel appeared at his window looking tired and worn.

He gave a smile. “You’re a hard angel to find.”

Castiel looked around cautiously. “I’m human.”

Blinking, Jack looked him over a bit more critically. Thin, evidence of a recent fight. No sign of his other friends, obviously. “Get in.”

“I can’t put you in danger too.”

“One night, then I’ll bring you back here. Or wherever you want to go. Let me buy you dinner.” Jack kept his smile in place as he watched Castiel’s face.

He hesitated, but came around to the passenger side and got in, buckling his seatbelt. Jack drove them to a cheap motel, watching for trouble as he unlocked the door. “Go on and take a shower, you can wear some of my clothes.”

“Thank you.” He passed into the bathroom while Jack looked through his duffel. Once he heard the water running he stepped in and left the clothes on the counter.

Castiel came back into the main room in a white t-shirt and a pair of trousers just a little too big. Jack handed him a belt. “There’s a diner just across the way.”

They walked over together. Jacked watched him eat. If he needed any more proof of the angel’s loss of grace it was in the way he cleaned his plate like it was the first good meal in a month. Jack had the sneaking suspicion it was. He ate his own meal quietly.

“Perhaps I should go back to the camp to sleep,” said Castiel as they finished.

“Absolutely not,” Jack’s voice was firm.

Castiel met his eyes, then looked down at the table. Jack reached over and touched his hand. “I can take care of myself and you too. If you even need it.”

He looked away and tucked his hands into his lap. “I’m mortal. I don’t have any powers.”

Jack leaned forward. “Still a soldier with thousands of years of experience.” He dropped cash on the table and stood.

Castiel followed him back to the motel room. He watched Jack strip down to underwear and his white tee. With only a bit of hesitation, he did the same and crawled into bed next to him.

Jack took his hand under the blankets and brought it to his lips, watching Castiel’s face. His eyes looked lost and sad as they searched Jack’s. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you need,” said Jack softly.

“We always seem to find one another when it is right,” answered Castiel, just as quietly.

Jack nodded and drew him against his chest, just holding him as the fallen angel slowly fell asleep.

**

He woke to predawn light filtering through the window and soft lips kissing his neck. “Cas?”

“I want this,” he said against his ear, breath warm. “But then you need to let me go.”

Jack nodded. “Fine, but I’m giving you my mobile number.” He knew Castiel wouldn’t call, but it would make him feel better that the option was there.

Castiel rolled on top of him. Jack cupped his hips, his body still familiar after so much time spent apart. Castiel kissed him slowly, clearly savoring the taste of Jack. He imagined doing this as a human had to be different then as an angel. One hand reached up to run through Jack’s hair

Jack moaned softly, rocking up against him, wanting Castiel, but more than willing to let him take the lead. Castiel kissed his cheek before dropping his head to the hollow of Jack’s throat, tasting his skin as he continued moving against Jack’s erection. He tilted his head to give more access, then suddenly sat up, realizing that, as a human, Castiel would be affected by his pheromones.

“What is wrong?” Castiel looked at him as if he were the source of the problem, not Jack.

“My pheromones. That’s why you’re all over me.”

Castiel smiled. “It is not the only reason, Jack Harkness.” He kissed him again. Jack leaned back on his hands as Castiel pulled down his underwear enough to free him, then took them both in one firm hand, stroking them together. Jack panted as his head dropped back, allowing Castiel to mouth at his throat again, teeth grazing against the tender skin.

The pressure of his hand was just enough to bring him quickly to edge, proving to him that Castiel hadn’t forgotten his skills when he became human. He moaned as he spilled over his lover’s hand, hitting his head on the headboard as his arms gave out. He opened his eyes and smiled up at him. “You’re beautiful, Cas.”

Smiling sadly, Castiel leaned down and kissed him one more time. “I need to go.”

Jack reached up and touched his cheek as he pulled away. He stripped out of the borrowed clothes and back into his own. Jack rolled over, fished in his pants and tossed him a card. “That’s got some money on it. Take care of yourself, and call me.”

Castiel gave a brief nod before turning and walking out the door, leaving Jack alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
